1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed in this specification relates to a method for manufacturing a substrate provided with a semiconductor layer. Further, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing a substrate provided with a semiconductor layer with an insulating layer therebetween, and particularly relates to a method for manufacturing an SOI (silicon on insulator) substrate. The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device including any of these substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a single-crystalline film (typically, an SOI substrate) has been actively developed instead of a bulk silicon wafer (for example, see Patent Document 1). In the case where an integrated circuit is formed using an SOI substrate, parasitic capacitance between a drain of a transistor and a substrate is reduced, whereby performance of a semiconductor integrated circuit can be improved.